Darkness Exp
by Kaizaki Mishido
Summary: All is peacefull. untill a stranger appears. He talks of how we've been mislead and we must honour our true god. Earth refuses to give in, and now we must fight for our very survival in a epic battle between worlds...
1. Prologue Prt 1 Earth: A history

Three years ago Earth was hit with a major crisis, A meteor fell from space at such a velocity that it impacted earth and created a devastating hole the size of the State of Maine. It shook the world into reality, so with a secret joint operation between the U.K and U.S.A, project Prometheus began. Prometheus was designed to monitor and protect the world from any potential threat and warn Earth ahead of time. Prometheus prospered, but they wanted more so they built Habitat-2, an artificial living space above Earth. It was a four-way joint operation between the U.S, the U.K, Japan and Russia. in the summer of 2007 the Habitat-2 was operational and was launched into space, along with 200 of Russian, Japanese, American and British scientists and civilians, on September 21 2006. But when nothing else came, they shut down Prometheus and though it was all over.

Prometheus was shut down, due to funding issues, and they believed nothing was out there. The Habit-2 was still operation for other purposes. and the special force has been limited to Sunset City (the main city in my comics/writings) and it's now called the Sunset Special force. but when scientists examine something that is just beyond Aquaria (the ninth planet just beyond Neptune), It arose suspicions. Prometheus was back on line by spring of 2007, It monitored this movement in the sky up until it came just beyond Jupiter, by then it was summer of 2008. Then Prometheus malfunctioned and a single message appeared on the screen: " Accept your true god! Ra will have his end by the dawn of the time of Quatos! Hail Ra! ". The message repeated for four months straight, scientists examined the message to the best of their ability. then it was gone. Nothing, and nothing since.


	2. Prolgoue Prt 2 How it all began

Darkness Exp.

September 17th, 2008

Prologue – The beginning to summer.

Kai and Roy were walking through the woods on a clear summer day. I was July 5, just five days after school had finished. They were happy that the year had finally ended. They walked in silence in the forest, until the silence was broken.

" So, how'd you fair on your Exams? " Roy asked Kai as they pushed their way through bushes and plants. Kai turned to look at Roy, and began to laugh, " You honestly want to know? I did fairly well " Kai said as he saw Roy's face light up. " Describe fairly " He taunted. " Okay, I got a 69 in Science, a 78 in Math, a 84 in Geography and a 62 in English " Kai said as he began. Roy chuckled as they began to pick up speed. " I got straight 78's in all four " Roy said as he rubbed his nose.

" smart ass " Kai said just low enough so Roy couldn't hear him. They reached a small platform in the middle of the forest, everything about it seemed, out of place like it was not supposed to be there. Kai found a book next to tree, the book looked old, all the pages were stained yellow and they're folded and crinkled. The book was in some other language that Kai couldn't pronounce. He walked over to Roy and stepped on the Platform as he tried to decipher the words : "_Alkesh Moreth Tasia Dakara_". He felt a fuzzy feeling...

Then swoosh! A blue beam of light blinded Kai as he felt a cold wind rush through his veins. Roy fell backwards against the tree as the light blinded him, then a split second later, the light was gone and so was Kai. Roy looked around nervously, he hadn't seen Kai leave. So that must've left only one other option, the beam of light killed him!

Roy fell to the ground and began to sob, knowing that the possibilities of seeing Kai every again was minimal at best. He eventually cried himself to sleep. And time passed, more quickly then he though. A bright blue beam of light forced him awake, he felt a presence, even though the forest was empty. He glanced at his watch, 1:30pm. _" Holy shit, I've been here for over four hours! "_ Roy though to himself as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then he realized he was in fact really hungry, and decided to go get a sandwich.

Roy was walking when he noticed something laying on the ground in front of him, it was torn up badly and was bleeding all over. It took a moment, but he realized it was Kai and bent down to help him up.

" What the hell happened to you! " Roy barked as Kai sat up and opened his eyes, his stomach was bandaged, but it was soaked with blood, his clothes were torn in many places and he looked paler then normal. " I though I'd never see you again! " Roy yelled as he hugged Kai and he then stepped back fairly quickly for he knew he was causing his friend much pain. " Uh,... " He stuttered " sorry, about that, the whole hugging thing "Roy managed to say as he helped Kai to his feet. " Don't mention it, " Kai said, he quickly added " Ever... ". Roy decided that was enough adventure for one day and decided to get Kai home.


	3. Chapter 1 Summer Days

Darkness Exp.

Chapter One : Summer Days

Two Months later...

Ah summer, the most wonderful time of the year, the grass is green, the sun is shining and everyone's happy. Well not quite happy. This story starts of with a young teenage fox who, right now is just trying to fit into boring, tedious, everyday life.

Kai was asleep under a palm tree. He head phones snuggly placing into his big fuzzy ear. He was listening to the latest song by The Darkness Troopers. He lay there in the blazing sun as the lyrics of the heavy metal hit single Fallout pounded into his skull. His cell phone started to vibrate and he awoke with a start. "_Ah, what now?_ " he though to himself as he dug into his pocket and grabbed the phone.

A text message: Hurry up and come 2 the mall!. Kai look at it once more.

He stood up and stretched for a minute. He sighed and shifted the school bag on his back, He began to walk through the crowded streets. A few minutes later, he was tackled. A pair of long arms wrapped around his waste, he wouldn't of hesitate to hit them, but he knew who it was.

"Aren't you so excited! School's finally out!" She bellowed in Kai's ear. It was lily. Kai had met Lily a little over two years ago. She had saved him by healing the two gunshot wounds in his chest. If she hadn't been there, Kai wouldn't be here. Then after Roy and Kai were being hunted by the corrupted government, well she let them to stay at her place. And things kinda took off from there. Now there best friends, and maybe a bit more.

They walked along together until they came to a nice deli at the corner of the road. Kai and Lily walked in, and Kai noticed the Cashier and said hello. "So, what would you like, miss ?" The cashier said.

"A apple juice, please" She said in a polite voice, she then looked at Kai. " I'll have one as well " he said as he pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier the money. They walked out and opened their drinks. They continued walking until they got to the mall. The place was big enough, surely. And well air conditioned too. They walked around until they found the meeting spot. Roy was already sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey, Roy what up?" Kai said as he sat down next to him, Lily sat on the other side. " You mean you actually passed this year?" Roy said, half laughing. Kai punched him in the arm a response. Kai looked around the mall, there were long lines at all the fast food places, dozens of teenagers waiting to get food. Kai never really liked fast food. Then he looked behind him. There was a really weird guy sitting two tables behind him and he looked really mean. Kai got an instant feeling of cold that rushed over him.

" First task on today's meeting. The creepy guy sitting behind us " Roy said aloud. Kai wanted to note that he's been seeing this guy everywhere lately, but he never brought it up. Lily responded to Roy's note in a soft voice " Yeah, I've seen him everywhere, it's like he's following me. " She turned to look at him again and he was gone. Roy continued on, but Kai really wasn't listening. He started to listen a little while later. " Okay, fourth item on the agenda, Summer Jobs " Roy said.

"All said and done" Kai said confidently. Roy and Lily looked at him as if he was crazy. " What? How? " was all Roy could say. And Kai said " yeah, I got it done last week, you know that little deli? That's were I work ". Roy couldn't believe it. Kai drifted off into a daydream as Roy was speechless. The fact is, Kai didn't really want to be here. He wanted to be out there, fighting, like the good old days.

" Okay, well that takes care of – But Roy never got to finish his sentence. A deafening scream erupted throughout the mall. Kai and Roy instantly stood up. One look was all it took, they knew they had to do something. They rushed to the other end of the mall, _" Humph, maybe this day wasn't a total bust after all " _Kai though to himself as he raced alongside Roy.

" Holy shit " was Kai's first though when he saw the scene. The store was completely destroyed. All to of the window panes were shattered, people lay atop pools of blood, it was a true horror scene. Kai looked around, nothing to show that anyone was here. A whole was in the wall, the exact spot of the alarm control panel, and all the cameras were destroyed within a few seconds. Kai held a dying civilian in his arms.

" What happened? " Kai asked as the guy tried to remain conscious. " He moves silent...Darkness covered him.. Eyes like a demon! " The guy screamed before he fainted from the pain, the pool of blood covered his arm were it was burned. Kai laid him down gently. He then felt the same cold rush as he did before, he instantly turned around. And there was the same guy who was sitting at the table, he was just standing against the wall, laughing.

Kai's rage rose to a whole new level. " _How the hell can this guy be laughing, out of all things!?_ " Kai though to himself as his glare met Kai's. " _How the hell can he just walk in and murder a dozen people, then laugh over it! " _Kai though. And in that instant, something in him snapped. And it broke hard, for he charged at the guy like something wild was chasing him, he was right in front of him in seconds.

" What the hell did you do to them!? " Kai screamed as he grabbed the blue-haired hedgehog by the shoulders. He simply started to smile and then started laughing again, this time, deeper and louder.

Kai grabbed him and slammed him into the hard wall. " I said! What the hell did you do to them! " Kai screamed. All of his past rage started to overflow and spill out. Maybe even some of his purple monster.

" They failed to believe in their one true god! " He rose his voice as if to put emphasis on the ending.

Kai slammed him again, harder. " So you murdered them! " He bellowed into the guy's face.

They are only two ways!" Now he was screaming. " You either choose to honor your real god and follow the path of enlightenment, or you must be destroyed! " He reached behind his head as a river of blood ran from the back of his head down the wall. When he pulled his hand away, the tips of his fingers were covered in blood. He started to lick the blood of his hand and Kai wanted to slam him again, but never got the chance because then proceeded to burst into a tower of flame.

Kai fell to the floor, he didn't have any more energy his body fell under his weight. Kai felt as his the whole contents of his heart were poured atop the entire world. He felt open and empty. He didn't have the energy to get back up, he just lay there. Roy rushed to his side.

" Yo! Man, you okay? I just saw you mash that guy and then I see you here on the floor like this, we'd better get you home " Roy said as he knelt down to pick up the limp Kai. Then he signaled Lily over to help him.


	4. Chapter 2 Unexpected Visitor

Darkness Exp.

Chapter Two – Unexpected Visitor

A Day later...

Takumi was sitting on his couch in his rented out apartment. He sat watching the news, life was slow nowadays, the old days were gone. Lately it seemed like no one needed a hero, for once life seemed, normal almost. Takumi was sitting there when he heard a small noise. The noise grew to a loud ticking sound.

Takumi's first instinct kicked in and he dived next to the couch, the back of the couch was facing the doorway. The door blew with such tremendous force that it was hurled through the apartment, and when it hit the couch it spun and hit right through the four window panels that went from the roof to the floor.

He stood up and started to cough, the whole commotion caused a lot of dust in the air, when the dust cleared, Takumi saw an amazing sight. His old nemesis Kaze Kazami was standing in the door way. Takumi shook his head, _" Am I dreaming? Or did hell freeze over? " _He though to himself as he was kicked into reality.

Takumi rushed over and grabbed Kaze, his body felt cold and lifeless. Kaze limped over to the couch and laid down. " Ta..kumi! " He spat as he tried to lean up. Takumi raised his fist, quick to strike. But, he hesitated, for Kaze had put up his arm to block it. Takumi lowered his hand and bent down to listen in.

" Ta...kumi, ...head my warning.." he began as he got into a coughing fit. " tales of terror and destruction fall on this land, a war that wasn't meant to be ours has come to invade us. Warriors from a distant and forgotten place arrive, to bring chaos and suffering. Earth will meet its match.." Kaze said in one quick burst, Takumi strained hard to hear and understand what he was saying. "...in a fight for survival..." He finished as his covered hand fell to the floor, he drifted into sleep.

He just stared at Kaze for many long moments. Kaze lay there with half of his armor destroyed, half of his mask was broken and there were cuts on his face. The quills sticking out of his helmet were stained with blood. His right arm was heavily wounded and only his glove armor remained. Chips of his shoulder piece were still intact. His legs were bruised and cut.

_"What to do now.."_ Takumi's mind kept repeating. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. After a long moment of silence, Takumi left Kaze to his sleep, for he surely needed it and he sat atop the roof of the apartment building he was currently residing in. He stared to the sunset, it was a orange-pink glow in the distance. Takumi though about the sunset, and how not many people had ever stopped to look at such a marvel. It was amazing, and totally mesmerizing.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Takumi, it darkened the city street so down below. He turned, without the slightest bit of hesitation, to face the shadowed figure. The figure tall and wore tight clothing. He had long quills that flowed down to his neck on both sides of his face, the back of his hair was tied in a tight ponytail, the tips of his hair were black. He wore a tight black shirt that stopped at his elbows and went down to his waste. His pants were tight as wrapped around his legs.


	5. Chapter 3 Wake Up Call

Darkness Exp.

Chapter 3 – Wake up Call

Two Days later...

Kai awoke in a completely white room. At first he though he was dead, then he realized he was strapped to the bed and many wires went from him to the computer beside him. He immediately realized he was in the hospital, he'd been here one to many times before.

Suddenly, The door to the hospital room opened with a automated swoosh. Roy walked, and as he walked he put the clipboard down after glancing at it. He sat down on a stool next to the bed were his wounded friend lay.

" Look, " He said, sighing " They though it would be best if I told you. They did some scans on your biometrics, Since your unique powers.. are inferring with your bodies natural DNA they couldn't get a precise reading, but they say you have a virus that has infected you and taken a liking to your exact body makeup. It's planted itself just below you heart on the right cavity. They said it is a replicating process that will eventually take over your body, the chances of you surviving are minimal. "

He finished as he sighed, looking into Kai's cold, worried eyes. He just stared back at him.

Kai sighed, _" _..._.it will eventually take over your body, the chances of you surviving are minimal..." _Kai though to himself as he lay there. His mind jumped back to two months ago. He was watching himself activate the ancient teleporter and teleport to a far off world to fight aliens. Then he remembered that he was shot in the arm with the weird alien device. " Oh my god, that's it! " Kai shouted as he remembered, not realizing Roy was still sitting next to him.

" What? " Roy responded, oblivious to Kai's discovery. Kai quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. He handed it to Roy, Roy looked at it and nodded. He then slumped over and unplugged the camera that was mounted to the corner of the room. " Okay? Now what? " Roy said as he went back and sat down.

" Look, " Kai began " What I'm going to tell you is classified. You have to swear never to tell anyone. You know when summer first started, and we found that ancient teleporter, then I accidentally activated it? Well I was teleported across the galaxy to a far off planet. Were I was enlisted into the war, shot in the shoulder, stayed in the hospital, drafted to the High Council, and teleported back. " Kai said as he waited for Roy's reaction, but it didn't come, It was late.

" Wait!? What? All in the course of four hours? " Roy exclaimed, almost too loud. He stared at Kai as if he'd grown five heads, just just as better had. " No, The revolution period of the planet is less of earth. One hour on earth is a day on the planet " Kai said, as he sat up in the bed.

Roy still stared at Kai in awe. He didn't know what to say. he wanted to believe his friend, but it just seemed all to made up, But something in his mind, deep down, told him that Kai wasn't lying.


	6. Chapter 4 Family Reunion

Darkness Exp.

Chapter 4 – Family Reunion

Later that day, Kai was released from the hospital. He was poked and prodded more and the doctors came to the conclusion that it wasn't contagious and he should spend his last days in peace, they hadn't figured out how long he had to live. Roy brought Kai the only place he knew that was safe, The old apartment building. Roy jammed the old key into the lock, then twisted it slightly. Roy kicked and The old brown door opened in a creaky arc.

Something here was amiss, Kai and Roy both knew it. Roy was holding Kai up when a sudden burst of old, damp, musty smelling air hit them in the face. To think, they hadn't seen this place since last year.

Since they went to a boarding school, they had dorms at the high school, so Kai and Roy left the old apartment. Kai had managed to sit on the couch, Everything looked in place, but something was wrong. Roy began to unpack his things, But he never got the chance.

A voice spoke from the darkness of the kitchen. " Roy Speedfire, formally Roy Iryoku. I have a message for you " The voice spoke. Kai though _"was that Roy's real last name?". _Roy unsheathed his dagger and lunged into the darkness. He was instantly pinned against the wall. The figure pinning him was tall, he had hair that flowed down to his neck and was rapped in a ponytail, though his hair was red with black tips. He had the exact same green eyes that Takumi had. Kai only knowing this from memory, since it's been over a year since Roy's seen his father.

"I have a message for you Roy al'Iryoku. I bring word of your Father, he tells me to send great warning to you, for a war that we were never supposed to fight has entered out universe, it brings great chaos and destruction, head this warning..."The voice spoke in a crisp voice, almost like it was recorded. The voice went to continue on, but it never got the chance.

"That will be enough Hiro, the boy must hear it from me" a familiar voice spoke out of the shadows. And who would of guessed, It was Takumi Iryoku.

"Son," He began as he stepped next to Hiro "I want you to head this warning, dark times approach. I got an unexpected invitation from Kaze the other day, he said that he has seen the enemy first hand, and that they're way more superior then we are. This is a battle that we weren't supposed to fight in, but now fate as made it ours " He finished. Then sighed.

"But father, when will I see you again? " Roy asked as Takumi opened the door. "You won't see me, I'll see you "He said, then he opened the door, "I've instructed Hiro here to be your bodyguard for the time being" He said as the door slammed shut and he was gone, possibly forever.

"So, how good are you at fighting?" Hiro asked Roy. "Is that a challenge?" he remarked. Then Hiro opened the door, stepped out, and before the door closed, he had thrown to kunai a foot in front of Roy's feet, it all happened in a flash.

"Yo, Kai, I'm going out to train, catchcha later! " Roy yelled as he picked up the kunai and headed out the door. " Fine just leave me some cookies if your going " Kai yelled as the door slammed shut. Kai then rolled over and laid on the couch for a nice long nap.


End file.
